


That Was Payback, Wasn't It?

by Hexpresso (corchen)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, E3 2018 V, F/F, if you don't like anal sex go away, lots of anal sex, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corchen/pseuds/Hexpresso
Summary: Judy wants V to fuck her ass, and V obliges. I can't make it clearer folks, this is shameless smut, and there is buttsex. I hear some people like that sort of thing ;)
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 23
Kudos: 175





	That Was Payback, Wasn't It?

V and Judy had what was by anyone's standards a healthy sex life. They liked to try new things, and neither of them ever made fun of something that the other one wanted to try. Although sometimes they tried a new thing and then both fell about in fits of laughter (Judy's desire to play Brain Dance producer and nymphet having been a case in point), sometimes they tried it and found that it really worked (V's hesitantly confessed yearning to put Judy over her knee and give her a good spanking had resulted in the most amazing sex they'd had up to that point and spanking had become a regular part of foreplay for them). There was something Judy had never told V that she wanted to try, though - wanted to try a lot. She just didn't know how V would react.

She wanted it every time they were using their strap-on - or rather, every time V was using it on her - and V had pushed Judy into her favourite position, on all fours so that V could reach around and cup her breasts, tease her nipples, slide her hand down Judy's flat tan stomach and feel where the slick silicone of the dildo was pumping into her. She liked to pull Judy up onto her knees as well, so that she could watch them in the big mirror over Judy's sink, and make Judy watch herself being taken. But whenever V pushed Judy down, wound her fingers into her hair to pull her head back, just a little, and positioned herself, Judy found the words sticking in her throat again. It didn't matter that they'd agreed not to keep secrets from each other, this wasn’t exactly a secret and Judy just wasn't ready to share.

The whole summer had been like one languid sweaty daydream. Judy had bought a fan and set it to point at her bed at night, wishing that she still lived in a place where it was safe to leave the windows open at night. They stretched out across the double mattress in the middle of the floor, bought one day after V had refused to sleep in Judy’s tiny bed for one more night. It was too hot to cuddle so they slept with their fingers linked, damp flesh pressed together.

Even the heat couldn't kill their desire for each other. Their relationship was still in its first flush, when they were hungry to know everything about each other, to touch and learn and taste everything. The smallest thing fanned their desire from a constant low simmer into a rolling boil that would not be denied. Their friends and colleagues were used to it by now - they would begin to fidget, their gazes would lock more and more frequently, and then one would lick her lips or stretch languidly or just blink and the other would abruptly grab her hand and drag her off with a muttered excuse.

It had been ice-cream that was the culprit this time. They were sitting on the roof of Judy’s building, and Judy had been eating a lemon soy-bet out of a cup, with a spoon, like a normal person. V, on the other hand, had a double-dip cone, chocolate and vanilla, and it was melting in the heat, running over her fingers and dripping off her wrist. She kept licking at her fingers, catching the drips with her tongue, making little pleased sounds that ran through Judy and curled in the pit of her belly.

(“It makes the chrome sticky,” V had complained, when Judy asked if she couldn’t just wash her hands later. “Gets in all the joints, Vik would kill me.”)

Judy whimpered when V sucked on her index finger in a particularly suggestive manner and V looked across at her, eyebrow raised. Then she smiled wickedly around her finger, pulling it out slowly, licking at the tip. Judy swallowed hard. V looked at Judy, looked at her cone, and then took another long lick of the rapidly melting confection, keeping their eyes locked. Judy moaned. V smirked, and continued to eat her treat. By the time she crunched on the last little bit of the waffle cone, Judy was a mess. V licked her lips, and then Judy pounced on her, swarming into the taller girl's lap and covering her sweetly sticky lips with her own.

She tasted of chocolate and vanilla and caramel, and her sticky hands curled around Judy's bare sides. They were both wearing shorts and bikini tops, and V's hands slid up Judy's back to pull at the ties of her top. Despite the fact that they were on an unsecured roof, and although they were screened from the street anyone could walk up the fire escape at any moment, Judy arched her back and let the bows fall undone and the fabric drop down between them. V bent down to take one brown nipple, turgid in the heat, between her lips. Judy let out a soft sigh and wound her fingers into V's hair. V smirked as the nipple contracted under her tongue into a tight point and moved her hand to Judy's other breast, plucking at the nipple there until it matched it's twin.

"Let's go inside," Judy suggested breathlessly. V smirked up at her and stood up, letting Judy slide off her lap and onto the floor, releasing the nipple between her lips with an audible pop. She licked her lips, which now tasted of ice-cream and salt, and Judy grabbed her hand to pull her inside and into her bedroom.

"Horndog," V teased, and Judy shot a brilliant smile over her shoulder, all flashing eyes and white teeth.

"Your fault," Judy told her with a bright grin. "Suit up, stud, I'm in the mood to be ravished."

V rolled her eyes. Judy was incorrigible when she got like this - not that she was objecting. She stripped out of her own top and wriggled her shorts and panties down her legs in one go. Judy was already on her knees by the time V was naked, holding out the harness with it's buttery soft synth-leather, dildo already snugged into place. V smirked at her and stepped closer, letting Judy buckle the straps around her hips, seating the wide base of the toy in place against her pubic bone.

Once V was 'suited up', as Judy had put it, Judy sat back on her heels and looked up at her with a fake expression of innocence on her face, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. V was torn between laughing and groaning because silly though it was Judy did look utterly delicious.

"How do you want me?" She asked, breathily, and V smirked.

"You know," she said, canting her hips slightly to the side and resting one hand on her waist, letting the other trail lazily up her body to cup her own breast, thumb brushing over her nipple. Judy unconsciously licked her lips at the sight, climbing swiftly to her feet and stripping out of her own shorts and underwear, kicking them haphazardly across the room. She climbed onto the narrow bed and dropped to her hands and knees, looking coquettishly back over her shoulder.

"Beautiful," V whispered quietly, and went to run her hand over Judy's body, fingers tracing a firm line along the faintly delineated bumps of her spine and down over the tautly rounded globes of her ass. She cupped one hand over each of Judy's buttocks, massaging the toned muscle and Judy moaned, pushing back into V's hands. Judy loved it when V grabbed her ass - and V loved Judy's ass, so it was a win-win situation.

V bent forward to kiss Judy's back, running her lips and tongue down the path her fingers had taken, hair falling down around her face to trail softly over Judy's tan skin. Judy purred into the touch, and then V was pressed up behind her, leaning up to kiss the side of Judy's neck. She reached into the nightstand for the pump bottle of lube, squirting some onto her fingers and reaching down to slick up the toy before sliding her fingers between Judy's thighs.

Judy closed her eyes tight because V felt so good, hot up against her, her breasts pressed into Judy's back, her fingers sliding one-two-three-four (slowly, giving her time to adjust before each finger was added) into her, her lips nibbling lightly on the stretched line of her neck. Her thumb was bent back between Judy's buttocks and with every thrust of her fingers it would slide against her ass-hole and it was torturous. Judy's lips worked silently for a moment, her forehead screwed up, and again she couldn't say it. Couldn't ask for what she wanted. With a little whimper of defeat she let her head drop forward, arms bending until her face was pressed into the mattress, hips raised high.

"Something wrong, baby?" V asked, slowing the movement of her fingers, because Judy's whimper hadn't sounded like her helpless aroused sounds, it had sounded... frustrated. And if Judy was frustrated when she was doing that, then clearly she was doing something wrong.

"No," Judy said, voice muffled by the mattress, and V frowned. That was not a convincing sort of sound.

"Are you sure?" She asked, started to pull her hand away entirely, and Judy pushed up from the mattress, rocking her hips backwards onto V's hand. V's hand was covered in lube and Judy was slick, drenched with arousal and the sweat that was coating her skin and somehow when Judy gave that convulsive jerk and V's fingers slid deeply into her, V’s thumb breached the tight ring of Judy's ass.

Judy squeaked at the unexpected intrusion and V's eyes widened. Again she started to pull away but Judy's hand shot back, grabbing around her wrist and holding her in place.

"I'm sorry, Judy, I didn't mean-" Judy cut her off short.

"It's okay, V, it's -" She took a deep breath, because if not now, when? "I want you to leave it there."

V blinked and looked down at her hand, four fingers buried knuckle deep in her pussy and now her thumb... Judy was so tight around her - that was why she started with her fingers, if she went straight in with the dildo Judy couldn't take it, she had to work up to it with her fingers - and the ring of muscle around her thumb was even tighter, she couldn't mean...

"What do you want?" She asked cautiously, flexing her fingers experimentally. It was weird, she could feel her fingers against her thumb, through a thin wall of flesh.

Judy took a deep breath. V didn't sound grossed out, and the way her fingers were curling inside her made it hard to think. Maybe it would be okay.

"I want it in my ass," she whispered, unable to say it any louder.

V paused. It wasn't that the idea was nasty or anything, it was just - why? It wasn't like Judy had a prostate or anything, so where was the point? But her girlfriend wanted it, so she was willing to try.

"Okay baby," she said quietly, leaning down to kiss Judy's shoulder. Judy blinked. That was - easy. Well, once she'd got past the whole 'I can't say it out loud' part anyway. V was awesome.

V bit her lip and resumed her movements, slower though, gentle, and Judy was moaning and pushing back to meet every thrust, breath coming in short little pants. Thinking for a second, V slid her fingers all the way out of Judy and the flash of worry that Judy had - was it too much, too weird? - was only fleeting because V had twisted her hand and slid the other to join it and there were two long slender fingers in her ass and V's other hand was cupping her mound, fingers tweaking lightly at her clit and Judy's hips jerked because V was scissoring her fingers inside her and it burned but it was good at the same time and she was overloading on sensation.

"Please," she whispered, eyes shut tight, fingers clutching tightly at the sheets.

V swallowed, but continued. This was new and a bit weird but she was finding that she liked it, liked the way Judy would squeak and pull away from her when she added a finger or stretched her a little more, only to be moaning and pushing back on her a second later. She wasn't entirely sure if it was the pained sounds or the pleasured moans that she liked best. She liked to hurt Judy, she could admit it, especially because she knew that Judy liked a little pain. Whenever she had Judy pinned down over her knee, buttocks reddening under her sharp smacks, squeaking and yelping and asking for more, or when she twisted her nipples cruelly until her output was biting her lip and still pushing into her hand she felt powerful. And this was the same.

She slid her fingers out and grasped the dildo, hand slipping slightly on the lubed silicone. With her other hand still tracing small circles on Judy's hard clit, she positioned the tip of the toy, taking a moment to get used to the slightly different angle, before pushing her hips slowly forward. Judy gasped and froze, shivering, and V slowed down.

"Okay, baby?" She asked, not pushing forward but not pulling back either.

"Yeah," Judy managed, sounding a little pained. "Just - wait a sec." The dildo was bigger, much bigger, than V's fingers and although she was as turned on as she'd ever been, it still hurt. It was a new kind of pain as well, sort of burning and stretching, localised but not at the same time.

V stilled, still rubbing gently at the slippery little bundle of nerves until Judy relaxed slightly and pushed back against her. She let Judy do all the movement, until the smaller girl sighed and V could see the tension bleeding out of her shoulders and back.

"Okay," she said. "I'm okay. Just - gently."

V grasped Judy's hip with her free hand and started moving again, pumping the toy slowly, just a few inches back and forth. Judy was making more of those high-pitched sounds that V loved to draw out of her, like a cross between a moan and a whimper, but she was raising her hips to meet each stroke, and V let herself move a little harder, a little faster.

"Fuck, V," Judy whispered, shifting so that she was braced on one hand, sliding the other down her body to meet V's, her fingers sliding wetly against the other girl's. She nudged V's fingers, pressing them down and in and V got the hint, pressing two fingers into her pussy. It was even weirder to feel the dildo moving than it had been to feel her thumb, but it was kind of cool at the same time. The angle wasn't great, but V curled and uncurled her fingers, still thrusting into Judy, harder now, and Judy's fingers were circling her own clit, hard and fast, slipping sometimes because she was so wet. She was breathing fast, too fast and too shallow and V wanted to tell her to take some deep breaths but she was too entranced by what was happening to speak.

It hurt, it actually hurt more than just a little but Judy couldn't draw the breath to ask V to slow down, be more gentle, because she could feel her orgasm building and somehow the pain was only adding to the sensation anyway, it was all wrapped up together and suddenly she couldn't breathe at all. Then she arched her back with a cry, walls clamping down around V's fingers, holding onto the dildo so tight V could barely move it. She went rigid for longer than V thought it was possible for an orgasm to last before falling forward onto the bed, so limp and unmoving that V was actually worried.

"Judy?" She pulled out and Judy barely shuddered. "Baby?"

There was a weak little noise. V raised an eyebrow. Had she actually reduced her girlfriend to total incoherency? That had only happened once before - Judy was usually capable of holding a full-fledged conversation even after a mind-blowing orgasm. She tugged quickly at the buckles of the harness, letting the toy drop to the floor - it needed to be sterilised anyway - and climbed up the bed, rolling Judy over onto her side. The smaller girl was entirely limp, eyes closed, mouth open, breathing heavily.

V snuggled into her, wrapping her arms around her girl, and Judy let her head fall forward onto V's shoulder.

"The world went all dark," she said dreamily. "Everything went fuzzy."

"That good, hm?" V teased, running her hands up and down Judy's back.

"That good," Judy said, pushing on V until she rolled onto her back so that Judy could sprawl on top of her, which was Judy's favourite way of cuddling. "I think we need to get a smaller dildo though," she said, shifting uncomfortably. It had hurt at the time but she wasn't sure if it didn't hurt more now. She was quite literally going to be walking funny tomorrow.

"Definitely," V agreed. "There's no way you're using that thing on me there."

Judy raised her head, looking up at her girlfriend with a speculative gleam in her eye.

"Does that mean you wanna find out what it feels like from the other side?"

"Well," V drawled, "you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Judy chuckled, and leaned up a little to murmur into V’s ear. “Just wait until we can get a real-feel dildo, one you’ll be able to feel every. Single. Thrust.”

V swallowed hard and shivered at the naked suggestion in her output’s voice. Judy laughed, and nuzzled into V's neck. V let her head tip back, baring her throat to Judy's lips and tongue and teeth, the other girl knowing exactly where to nip and suck. Fuck, but Judy had insane stamina. It didn't take much to have V writhing and moaning under Judy's talented mouth and fingers either - making Judy come was the best kind of foreplay and she was already half out of her mind with lust. Judy slithered down her body, pausing to lave her breasts with wet open-mouthed kisses and lick down the sweat-slick plane of her abdomen. She wriggled down between V's legs, resting her cheek on one of V's thighs and lazily drawing her fingers through the curls just a few inches from her nose.

V let herself relax, combing the fingers of one hand over the fine stubble on Judy’s scalp and tracing the edge of her implant while the other draped limply over her own hipbone. Judy liked to take her time, and V was more than happy to let her because when she let Judy have her way it was always, always worth it. Judy traced her fingertips lightly over V's folds, slow passes up and down, brushing feather-light over her clit. She blew gently, and V shivered, Judy's breath cool on her wet, over-heated flesh. Then Judy shifted and her fingers were replaced by her tongue, drawing the same delicate pattern. V sighed and relaxed into the touch but then Judy's tongue was slipping lower, pressing lightly against her ass and her eyes flew open in surprise as she sat up slightly.

"Judy, what..."

Judy looked up, smiling impishly.

"You said I wasn't coming near you with 'that thing'. Didn’t say I couldn’t use anythin’ else."

V rolled her eyes at her output and let herself fall back down onto the pillows.

"Smartass gonk."

"Yup," Judy agreed, and returned to what she had been doing.

It felt - huh. Different. It wasn't as immediately pleasurable as a tongue on her clit or fingers sliding inside her but it wasn't bad. And then the tip of Judy's tongue was slipping inside her and her fingers were circling her clit and it was better than not bad. Her hips jerked a little and Judy laughed softly into her and replaced her tongue with a finger, slipping the slender digit slowly into her. She slid it back and forth gently, sucking V's clit into her mouth and flickering her tongue over it. V made a soft sound in the back of her throat that turned into a surprised moan when Judy curled her finger and tugged, catching behind the tight ring of muscle and stretching it in a way that was completely new.

V's head tipped back as her fingers curled into the longer parts of Judy's hair, tugging at the silky locks. Judy moaned a little at the sensation and added another finger and V was having a hard time telling if she wanted to push down or pull away. Judy's free arm wrapped over her stomach, holding her in place and then she was biting softly down on V's clit and pumping into her in earnest and V's toes actually curled. Her fingers clutched at her own hip and she could feel the sharp sting of her fingernails cutting into her skin, grounding her because her head seemed to want to float away from her body.

Then it was all pressure and breaking apart and she actually wailed as she came, a long drawn out sound. It was as if she was an instrument and Judy was playing her like a virtuoso. She drifted away for a moment because when she was aware of her surroundings again Judy had swarmed her way back up the bed and was draped over her again, half on, half off. V pushed at her ineffectively.

"It's too hot," she mumbled.

Judy sat up and reached across the room, hanging half off the bed, to switch the fan on, and then sprawled back over her girlfriend.

"Now it's not," she said, and V shivered slightly, the air blowing across her damp skin almost too cold. But then she wrapped her arms around Judy and it was just right, her girlfriend radiating heat and the fan cooling them down and it was, really, just about perfect; Aside from the lingering soreness between her legs and at that thought she smirked and dropped a kiss onto the top of Judy's head.

"That was payback, wasn't it?" She asked.

Judy looked up at her with those big innocent brown eyes, smiling a wicked little smile.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean," she said, and V swatted her across the backside. Judy squeaked dramatically. "Abuse, abuse," she said, giggling. "I shall tell everyone that you beat me terribly."

"And I'll tell them that when I use the phrase 'she asked for it' I mean it literally," V countered, and Judy giggled into her neck.

"I won't tell if you won't," Judy offered.

"I think it's probably too late," V confessed. "We're not exactly subtle."

"Can I help it if you're just so irresistible?" Judy asked. "It's only natural to take advantage of my incredibly sexy output at every available opportunity."

"You are such a horndog," V told her again.

"I'm lucky you can keep up with me," Judy laughed.

"I think you'll find it's the other way around," V teased, and Judy rolled off her in a fit of false indignation.

"Hey," V grumbled, chasing her across the bed until she had the smaller girl pulled up against her, Judy's head tucked under V's chin. "You put the fan on, you have to keep me warm. No fair going away."

Judy smiled and nestled back into V's arms, sighing contentedly.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, voice suddenly losing it's teasing tone.

"I'm not letting you," V told her, just as serious, and kissed the top of her head. Because Judy was the best thing ever to happen to her, and she wasn't letting her go, ever. She’d find a way. She’d find a way that she could stay, too.

Judy seemed to be having the same thoughts, because despite the rapidly cooling sweat and stickiness that was starting to glue them together, she wrapped her arms and legs around V. Neither of them voiced the horrible thought that it wasn’t Judy who had to promise never to leave. It was V - and she couldn’t.


End file.
